Bow
Bow, labeled The Ditzy Dimwit, is a female character on Inanimate Insanity. She premiered in The Snowdown starring in a commercial for chairs, and unexpectedly joined the game in Double Digit Desert. Personality Bow is unbelievably stupid and moronic, as she mostly has no clue about anything and is very enthusiastic and irrelevant at most times. However, Bow has shown to be very persistent about being on the show, as she doesn't leave in Double Digit Desert. Bow appears to have the power to call upon chairs at random times, and uses them with shockingly experienced levels. However, chairs can also be seen as her weakness, as shown in The Great Escape, causing her to lose the MePhone Says challenge. She has also shown slight skill at using a lasso. Coverage In The Snowdown, Bow debuted in a commercial in The Snowdown. She appeared again after the eliminated contestants were saying why they should join. She acts like an eliminated contestant, saying whoever votes for her, will receive a chair. MePhone4 then says "No!" and Bow is punched away by The Fist Thingy. Her icon appeared with all the other eliminated contestants for voting, even though she is not an eliminated contestant, nor a contestant at all. Yet, MePhone4 says that she is up for vote. In Double Digit Desert, MePhone4 announces that it is time to open the gates to Idiotic Island, Bow jumps over and happily cheers, only to cause MePhone4 to say that she isn't a contestant, and Bow is punched by the Fist Thingy. She flies back into Idiotic Island, and is punched again by the Fist Thingy, making her land back in the same place a moment later. The Fist Thingy punches her for a third time, this time to the elimination area, where everyone else lands. During the elimination, Bow tells MePhone to wait, grabs her chair, and sits on it. Then, she allows him to continue. Towards the end of the elimination, Paper starts to get angry saying that Bow shouldn't be up for vote, since she isn't even a contestant. Bow then happily says that they did, and that they get chairs. Paper then threatens Bow that he'll put her in an electric chair, and she moronically asks if it will have cupholders. Bow ended up recieving 95 votes, and Paper recieved 97 votes. Bow throws her chair at MePhone in anger. MePhone catches the chair and sits on it. The Fist THingy punches Bow far into the distance. She later lands again next to OJ, misinterpreting the desert for a "dessert", and asks for chocolate cake with whipped cream. MePhone becomes shocked of Bow's return, but decides to move on. Bow later comments that Salt's face made her sick, only to cause the Fist Thingy to punch her once again. Finally at the end, she unexpectedly crosses the finish line after OJ and Bomb, causing her to win. MePhone4 tells Bow that she is not a contestant, untill his phone rings with a call from Adam, who says Bow should join. MePhone4 unwillingly allows her to join, making Bow slowly smile abnormally. She and Bomb win immunity as well as a trip around the earth. In Aquatic Conflict, Bow plays catch with Marshmallow, though apparently not understanding how to play, as she chews on the baseball. She later suggests to Marshmallow to throw it to Apple, calling her a kiwi. She is immune at elimination and recieves a bendy straw, only to be hit moments later by a falling platform due to Bomb's explosion. After Marshmallow realizes she is alone, Bow runs over and tells her that they can be friends. Marshmallow thinks about an alliance, however, Bow becomes confused and suggests just being friends. Marshmallow agrees, causing Bow to smile abnormally once again. She later appears underwater with Marshmallow encouraging her to win the contest with her. She confronts the shark shortly after and throws a chair at it, only to cause it to become angry and eat Bow. She doesn't appear for the rest of the episode and is put up for elimination. In Crappy Anniversary, Bow is heard yelling as MePhone4 pushes the recap off a cliff. She and Apple disappear when MePhone4 changes the filming to the old style, rendering Bow and Apple non-existent, as they did not appear in earlier episodes. Though not being present throughout the entire elimination, she recieved 38 votes from the viewers, and a slice of cake is thrown at an empty platform where non-existent Bow apparently is. She re-appears as MePhone changes the filming back to normal, confused of her location. As MePhone4 later explains that they are "nearing the end", Bow mistakenly believes this to be referring to the 2012 theory and panics. Marshmallow clarifies the statement as a reference to I.I., also mentioning that "I.I." sounds like a pirate reference, which Bow complains that they already had a pirate challenge. After MePhone4 complains about the contestants arguing on the anniversary, Bow tells him to calm down, stating that they're not married. Bow is the last to jump from the cliff, as she enthusiastically jumps down while doing spins and twirls, causing her to become nauseous and vomit in the safe zone of water. She ends up losing to Pickle due to her vomiting, and vomits again on Pickle as he cheers. Complains to MePhone4 about the voting, only for MePhone4 to change the animation once again, causing her to disappear. In Inanimate Smackdown, Bow first appears jumping behind a bench screaming "Buy a chair!". In the voting booth, she voted for Apple to be eliminated. She didn't intereact with anyone until the challenge where she fought Apple. Apple made fun of her size, but Bow snapped her fingers, causing a chair to fall, and used it to smash Apple into the stage, winning the first round. She later had to fight Paper to go to the finals. Paper began explaining he was having issues, but Bow didn't listen and threw a chair at him. She suggested poking Paper since he was "dead" later. It was revealed by MePhone that Taco won against Bow in the unseen round, causing Bow to be up for elimination. In The Great Escape, Bow recieved 69 votes, and was safe from elimination. She competes in the MePhone Says challenge, not being fooled by MePhone4, until he commands to sit in a chair. Bow flings over the the chair, but is out of the challenge, as MePhone didn't say "MePhone Says". She breaks her chair in anger, but regrets it moments later while crying. She later yells in disgust when Salt returns, calling her face "ugly" once again. During the recapture, Bow confronts Baseball, Knife, Paintbrush and Lightbulb, and attempts to lasso them using a rope, but fails numerous times, and becomes completley oblivious as her targets walk away behind her. She later re-confronts Baseball, and begins to tell him to stop. Baseball trips over his book, flies in the air, and lands on Bow, crushing her into a pink mush. She is not seen for the rest of the episode, and is up for elimination once again. In The Tile Divide, Bow is up for elimination and is one of the bottom two. In a throwback to Episode 10, MePhone4S comments that Paper and Bow are the physical flat and the personality flat- both of which are annoying. Bow disagrees and says that she's funny and popular, and 4S counters this by saying her popularity got her 239 votes. At first Bow reacts happily, until she realizes what has happened and becomes upset. MePhone says he's been waiting for Bow to be eliminated ever since she joined. Bow attempts to use her last chair to protect her from the Fist Thingy to no avail, and lands in a small box which locks itself shut on Idiotic Island. When OJ asks why she was locked in a box, MePhone explains it's a precaution to make sure she won't escape and join the show again. She (and her box) did not appear again for the rest of the episode. In The Penultimate Poll, Bow is still locked in her box. She continues to try and escape, which results in Lightbulb kicking her. Unable to vote for a loser, Knife uses her as a way to vote against Paper. In the end of the episode, she breaks a hole in the box, revealing her hand is clawed, and lets out a terrifying roar, which shows she has gone insane, resulting in yet another cliffhanger. Trivia *Bow noticably is the only contestant with eyelashes. *Bow has the same voice actor as OJ and Paintbrush. *Bow is the only non-contestant and non-reccomended character to be put up for voting. **She is also the only non-contestant and non-reccomended character to win a contest. *Bow is the smallest competetor. **Her size was revealed to be 2 inches tall by Apple. Though this could be invalid, as Apple could've been sarcastic, or merely estimated her size, or stated an incorrect size (which is not unbelievable, considering Apple's intelligence) *Bow and Apple are the only two contestants to join the show late. *Bow has probably traveled the most around The Island than any other character, due to being punched by the Fist Thingy multiple times. *Bow's catchphrase "Alright! Coolness!" or just "Coolness!" has only been said 4 times throughout the series. *Similar to Cheesy, she is the second character to appear in a commercial. **She is the first female to appear in a commercial as well. *Adam apparently thinks Bow is the funniest character on the show. *Despite the fact that Bow joined the game, she was (intentionally) never added to the intro. **This is also the case for Apple. *Bow was hit aproximatley 5 times by the Fist Thingy in Double Digit Desert, making this the record for the amount of Fist Thingy punches in one episode. **She also holds the record for being hit the most by the Fist Thingy with 8 punches. *It was confirmed on one of TheTGrodz's videos that Bow's voice is in fact based of off Paris Hilton from the Shane Dawson Series. *Bow has appeared in 6 episodes of Inanimate Insanity so far, 4 of which she actually competed in as a contestant. **In The Snowdown, she only debuted in her commercial, and in Double Digit Desert, she won the contest despite not being a competetor at the time. *Due to her shape, viewers commonly think that Bow is a piece of candy. *Bow is one of the two characters that have only won 1 challenge, the other being Paper. Gallery |-| Overall= BowRegularIdle.png Bow_New_Idle.png Bow.png Bow 2.png Bow 3.png Bow 4.png Bow 5.png Bow 6.png Bow 7.png Bow 8.png Bow 9.png Bow 10.png Bow 11.png Bow 12.png Bow 13.png Apple and Bow.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= BowCommercial.jpg Bowandchair.jpg BowAppleThrowIt.png BowAppleHit.png Screen_shot_2012-03-05_at_10.03.39_PM.png BowandApple.png Category:Female Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Eliminated Contestents Category:Arms and Legs Category:Merged Category:Not Made by Adam Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Small